Crush
by SNOGIRL
Summary: The White Lotus has allowed fifteen year old Korra to stay with her uncle, Narook, in Republic City if she helps out at the restaurant. Right after stepping off the boat, she runs into a certain jerk bender and literally knocks him off his feet and into the bay. One complicated introduction and broken foot later, Korra and Mako are stuck co-managing Narook's for the summer.
1. Greenhorns and Jerk Benders

**Greenhorns and Jerk Benders**

**Hi, I'm back again! So, after getting so very very tan during the 4****th**** of July vacation I took, I came back inspired. Lucky for all of us! I'm going to try to press some things out faster while managing to go to bed at a sane time. Like I said: I'm going to **_**TRY**_** which means I may not be successful, particularly about the last part.**

**This little story here has been dancing around in my head for a while. So- Korra's just turned fifteen and has been granted one summer off of her Avatar training duties and such to go and get 'cultured'. And what better place than Republic City? She goes and stays with her uncle, Narook, as in Narook's water tribe eatery. As it happens, a certain firebender is **_**also**_** working at Narook's to bring in some extra cash for himself and Bolin. Close quarters, long summer days, a clumsy Korra and an awkward Mako. Definitely a summer to remember.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will, all belongs to Bryke until someone buys me the rights to Korra and Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

I gaped as the fog finally thinned and I could clearly see the city's skyline. Pure and sweet, pleasure rushed through me as I leaned farther over the rail. I squinted against the early morning sun, bringing a hand up to shade my eyes when Air Temple Island came into view.

"Look Naga," I began excitedly, nearly jumping in my excitement as I turned to look at the polar bear dog. "There's Air-" I broke off as the White Lotus sentries behind me raised eyebrows and sent me sympathetic looks. I huffed out a breath, hugging myself as I turned back around with a burning face.

The Council hadn't been convinced that Naga deserved to be cultured as well, to see something other than the white tundra of the South Pole. _She may disrupt or cause accidents in the city,_ they had reasoned. Katara had promised to take care of her, but in that scenario, I found that I was more worried for my water bending master and the fact that she had to take care of hundreds of pounds of white, fluffy and energetic polar bear dog.

Ley Shen shifted behind me, and I closed my eyes as I lifted my foot and put it down with some force. I may not have been able to bend metal, but that didn't mean that I couldn't feel the vibrations in it. She kept swaying back and forth on her feet. I leaned farther forward experimentally.

She shadowed me, and went to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You seem to forget that I was born a water bender." I said without opening my eyes, irked at their paranoia. "And that if you're worried about me falling overboard and not being able to bend myself back onto the boat, I can demonstrate that with you right now…But I may be too tired to get you back on deck." I faked a yawn. "Traveling makes me so tired."

Ley Shen said nothing. Almost none of them did, except to acknowledge me when they left or when I entered a room. To my relief and satisfaction though, she did take, not one, but two steps back.

Content, I went back to enjoying the view of the ever clearer city before I dug out the letter from Uncle Narook. I scanned through it again, taking in the slightly scrawled and hurried characters. He was excited to see me, telling me that he would give me a tour of the city when the restaurant allowed him away for a few hours. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to pick me up at the docks, something about training a new employee.

Butterfly-moths crowded inside my stomach, their wings tickling under my skin as a wave of nervousness swept over me and threatened to pull me under. I had only been a couple of years old when my mother had said goodbye to her only brother and wished him the best of luck in Republic City.

I remembered the way her face lit up as she shared the good news: I would be allowed to stay with Uncle Narook in his apartment above the restaurant if I helped out occasionally as a waitress.

Of course, Mom hadn't let me go empty handed. She had spent months beading, sewing and weaving ornaments for her brother's authentic water tribe décor and things for his own home.

_Another reason to bring Naga along,_ I thought to myself bitterly. _She could help me carry all this stuff to Uncle Narook's instead of carrying a ridiculously large trunk._

The cargo ship I had boarded only three days ago- could it have really been that long? –let out a long blast from its whistle, alerting those in the harbor that it was pulling in.

I grabbed the fore-mentioned ridiculously large trunk, throwing back my shoulders and holding my head up high in attempt to look presentable after a few days at sea. I batted away Ley Shen and Han's hands with a scowl as they tried to take the piece of luggage. I couldn't bother to hold the expression though, as the crew laid out the gangplank. I strode toward it with gusto, the trunk clunking along behind me.

Apparently, I was bounding towards the deck with too much gusto. As soon as both feet were firmly on the rough and worn planks, I stumbled.

All I saw was a blur of red and gray and pale skin before wide golden eyes locked onto mine, so deep I thought I would drown in them.

Their owner however, was currently in danger of drowning in Yue Bay with their box of packaged sea prunes. I hastily fished them out, plopping them and the crate back onto dry land. They staggered to their feet, a scowl already painted across their features. I flinched just a little under his intense scrutiny. The boy- _could I really call him that when he was as tall as Kyoshi herself? _–crossed his arms over his chest.

I bit my lip at the sight, struggling to contain my laughter. Despite the dark look clouding his face and his serious demeanor, he still looked like a half drowned leopard rat.

Apparently, I hadn't kept my face as neutral as I thought, because his crossed arms suddenly snapped to his sides, hands balled tightly into fists. "Watch where you're going, will you?!"

My skin crackled under his intense- and _very _angry –gaze, and despite my best intentions to apologize nicely, there was an edge to my tone as I snapped a reply. "Look I'm sorry," I practically snarled. _Nice Korra, that sounded REALLY sincere,_ I internally berated myself. "At least I got you out of the water instead of just walking away!"

The boy froze, and knelt down to crack open the crate that had been knocked into the water with him. He ran a hand through a mess of raven colored strands, face setting into a scowl as he groaned.

"Just great! Thanks to _you_," he spat, pointing an accusing finger my way. "Now all the sea prunes are ruined! That's going to come out of _my_ paycheck, you know!"

"I said I was sorry, all right?" I hollered, dimly aware of Ley Shen gently tugging on my shoulder. During our verbal sparring match, we had both inched closer to each other, and were now nose to nose. Ley Shen gently tugged on my shoulder, eyes pleading. I could practically hear her trying to transfer the mantra she was surely repeating in her head into my own: _let it go, let it go, let it go, PLEASE let it go. _

"Come along, Av- Korra." She corrected herself hastily as I shot a wide eyed glance at the dripping wet and furious teenager. I allowed myself to be led away and led to the waiting taxi puttering impatiently by the curb.

"Good riddance, Greenhorn!" He called after me, throwing his arm up to hasten me.

"Agni's teeth, I said I was _sorry!_" I shrieked before I slammed the taxi door shut, effectively creating a barrier between us and ending our argument. I felt decidedly smug. _I_ had gotten the last word, not that rude, short tempered, wet, golden-eyed, _handsome-_

I jerked, shaking myself at the errant thought. _It's perfectly normal, Kor._ I reassured myself. _You've never really socialized with any boys your age, and you're in a new place_.

My thoughts drifted back to the scene we had created on the dock. _His people skills could use a little work, but his clothes sticking to his chest and shoulders like a second skin sure made up for that…_

I groaned, leaning over to press my torso into my lap. My head was cradled precariously on my knees, and it lolled with every swerve, stop, and pothole. Maybe _I_ needed a swim in the bay, get my priorities straight. _You're here to see the City and get cultured, _lectured a voice inside my head. It strongly resembled Katara's. _NOT to check out boys you knocked into the bay and get twitter pated over every Li, Cai, and Sheng who looks your way. _

I thought back to my argument with the rude boy, tucking my tongue neatly into my cheek in thought.

"Ley Shen," I said, interrupting her and Han's quiet conversation. Immediately, I had her full attention and Han's as well. "What does 'greenhorn' mean?"

She exchanged a look with her fellow guard, and obviously one that I was not meant to see. It was full of pity, sympathy, and disapproval. I ground my teeth in frustration, my jaws snapping together with an audible _click_. Even the taxi driver looked back at us worriedly before quickly averting his eyes from my hostile stare.

"Greenhorn is someone who is unfamiliar with local customs and practices," Han rumbled after a lengthy pause, and another glance passed between the sentries; this one full of smug satisfaction.

I continued his open ended definition, "-and who can be easily tricked and swindled. Someone who is naïve."

I fixed them both under a hard stare until they squirmed, looking out at the towering sky scrapers with sudden interest.

Not much was said on the way to Uncle Narook's after that.

After being caught in traffic because of a ridiculous motorcade for some council man- by the name of _Tarragon_ or something close to it –it was feeling quite cramped indeed in the back of the taxi, and I was quite certain I had never longed for the cold openness of the South Pole as fiercely as I had then.

At last, as the metal benders allowed us to pass through, we rounded a bend and I got my first look at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Ley Shen and Han eyed the dim alleyway uneasily, but I only had eyes for the little restaurant tucked away on the ground floor of a high rise building. Or, more specifically, the man standing in front of said restaurant with his arms open wide and a smile nearly splitting his face in two.

I flew out of the car, leaving the White Lotus to deal with paying the driver and lug my trunk out from where it rested under the taxi's seat bench.

I wrapped my arms around Uncle Narook's waist, arching my back and heaving him up into the air and swinging him around much to his surprise. He laughed, tugging lightly on my wolf tail to let him down. Although I wasn't much shorter than my mother's brother, I was still stuck staring at his chin. Obviously I didn't get my height from Dad's side of the family, the polar bear dog of a man that he was.

Uncle Narook was still chuckling, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching and snorting on the occasion. "Ah, how is my little polar dog pup, huh?" He said fondly, reaching out to pinch my cheeks.

I batted his hands away, rubbing away the slight sting and redness that lingered on my face. "She's not so little anymore," I said proudly, puffing up my chest and straightening my spine to reach my full height. "I just passed my earth bending test. I'm officially a master!"

"Ah!" He said, eyes lightning up even more if possible. He held up a finger and wagged it in my direction. "While you may be a master of earth and water bending, I am the master of surprise!" Uncle Narook turned and whistled sharply to a shadow who was lingering in the doorway. "Mako!" He barked, "Bring the crate, and you can come meet my niece!"

He turned back to me, finger wagging again. "Now, Mako can be a bit hard to get along with at first, but he's a good kid and a great worker. He'll help show you the ropes around here for the summer. Speaking of which, I was wondering how is you-"

For the second time that day, all I saw was a blur of red and gray and pale skin before wide golden eyes locked onto mine, so deep I thought I would drown in them. The boy stopped dead, and stopped twisting his hands long enough to point one accusing finger in my direction.

I distinctly saw his mouth form the word: "You!"

I felt my eyebrows shoot into my hair line, and the blood drain from my face as my eyes attempted to actually pop out of my head. "_Y-you!"_ I yelped, outraged. If the Spirits were merciful, it would be his twin brother or some freakish look alike. There was no way that this rude and grudge holding teenage boy was Uncle Narook's prized worker-

"Mako!" Uncle Narook greeted him with a friendly clap on the back. I simply greeted him with a groaned sentence that vaguely resembled: Spirits, why me?!

Uncle Narook's smile faded and was replaced with crinkled eyebrows as he scanned up and down Mako's person. "Where are the sea prunes? I ordered them especially for my niece, Korra." He gestured to me in explanation.

"Heavy," Ley Shen panted from behind me, who was precariously gripping one end of the trunk in her hands as they maneuvered it out of the cab.

Mako's long, pale fingers curled absently in the tattered fringe of the scarf, playing hide and seek with each other. "I tried to explain to you earlier that there was an incident on the dock with-"

"_You!"_ I raged, clutching my head between my hands as I paced back and forth anxiously.

"And you!" He fired back, literally pointing fingers now. "I was grabbing the crate, and she ran straight into me and knocked me _and_ the sea prunes into the bay!"

"So heavy," Han chimed in, his mustached face shiny with sweat.

"I apologized for that!" I said, swiping a hand between us. "Tui and _La_ can't you just let it go already?"

"There are no sea prunes?" Uncle Narook questioned, stunned.

"If I let it go, than my paycheck would just disappear into Yue Bay with the rest of those prunes."

"So, _so_, heavy," The sentries begged for a reprieve, hobbling over to us awkwardly.

"You take that back!" I demanded, fisting his lapel in my hand to jerk him down to my height. The freakishly tall, rude, grudge holding, golden eyed, _handsome_-

_AH! No, bad thoughts Korra__**. Bad. Thoughts!**_

"There are no sea prunes?" Uncle Narook repeated again, sounding somewhat more lucid this time.

"Make me," he wrote me a challenge with a quirk of the side of his mouth, and excitement dancing behind the fire in his eyes.

"Don't think I won't," I snarled, pushing my face even closer to his.

"_What do you mean there are no sea prunes?!"_ Uncle Narook thundered, loudly enough that it snapped both Mako and I out of our little staring contest. We jumped away from each other with a respectable amount of distance put between us.

"Too heavy," The pair carrying the trunk cautioned. Their warning fell on deaf ears.

"I tried to explain to you before, Mr. Narook," Mako started miserably. "I grabbed the crate, and Korra knocked into me-"

"Hey, don't try and pin this on me!" I stepped closer again, and poked a sharp finger at his collarbone. I glared at his chest, heart stumbling over the way my name seemed to trip its way across his tongue.

"Finally!" Ley Shen gasped, and dropped her end of the heavy trunk. Right on Uncle Narook's foot.

He stared down at his feet, one perfectly fine and the other being crushed by over fifty pounds of weavings, pottery, and crafts. His jaw dropped open, flapping as he tried to form words. He looked up at us helplessly, before falling into a dead faint.

Ley Shen grabbed his arm before he could crack his head open on the sidewalk and lowered him down slowly.

While Mako and Han tugged the trunk off of Uncle Narook's foot, I checked Uncle Narook's pupils and pulse. While his eyes reacted accordingly, his pulse was still a bit fast and unsteady.

"Is he okay?" Mako asked, face twisting in worry.

"I think so, but we're going to have to get him to a hospital. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that his foot is broken." I replied, and watched Uncle Narook's eyelids flutter as he returned to wakefulness.

"I'll get a taxi," Ley Shen volunteered, eyes flicking back to my uncle nervously as he moaned.

She scampered away, where Han had already flagged down a taxi and was clearly explaining the situation to the driver.

"Come on, help me move him." I ordered Mako, who complied with a sigh and a roll of his eyes which he obviously did not mean for me to see. "What, do you want to try and treat him here?"

He scoffed, but remained silent. We carefully lifted up Uncle Narook; me hoisting him up underneath his armpits, and Mako cautiously gripping his calves as we waddled over to the cab.

And then there was the hiccup of getting all of us to the hospital in the same cab.

Finally, I burst out in a bout of frustration. "We are not all going to fit in here!" I yelled from my position squished against the window.

"Oh, really?" Mako's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You just figured that out _now?_"

"Shut up jerk bender!" I snapped, trying to pry my face off of the side of the paneling. Spirits knows what had been on there before me.

"It's fine Korra," Ley Shen soothed, tumbling out of the cramped space with Han in tow. "Han and I will just take a separate cab."

"What?" I squawked, trying to push myself fully upright without causing Uncle Narook to go tumbling down onto the floor of the satomobile. "I'm not going to ride with Mako!"

"You two are already in there. Unless you want to try and get him out of there and risk injuring your uncle further…?" I glowered at the innocent faced sentry who sent me a sunny smile before shutting the door with a snap.

"Republic City Hospital." I repeated to the driver. "And step on it."

We were quite for the first few moments, besides the rumbling of the engine and random blare of a horn every now and then.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Mako asked finally, gesturing to his boss and my uncle, who was splayed unconscious once more across out laps.

"Sure, once we get him to the hospital." I said, and cast him a knowing glance. "But I think we both know whose paycheck is going to pay the bill."

Not much was said on the way to the hospital after that, but I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on his face in the weak light from the street lamps.

…**I know, I know, I should probably be updating Spitfire (which this fic was originally supposed to have been in) but I came up with a great story line for it right in the middle of this, so I'm turning it into a short story, probably only four or five chapters long. You'll just have to be patient for your Makorra.**

**SNO.**

**P.S. Speaking of being patient… I know that I'm probably one of the last ones to hear about the when Book 2 is finally being released this September! Cop Mako does unhealthy things to my heart. XD**


	2. Taxi Rides and Stealing Smiles

**Taxi Rides and Stealing Smiles**

**Sorry guys, I know it's been weeks, but I was visiting at a friend's cabin, and someone very close to my heart passed away while I was gone. **

**All right I'll quit boring you guys now and get on with the disclaimer: Never owned, never will, all belongs to Bryke and nickelodeon.**

"Uncle Narook, come on, we're going to be late for your check up!" I called up the rickety and winding staircase to the apartment above the restaurant.

Two feet appeared, one wrapped in thick plaster and the other in one of the snug boots Mom had crafted specially for Uncle Narook. He eased himself down carefully, a cane grasped tightly in his hand. "All right, Korra, all right." He chuckled good naturedly. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You know you really shouldn't rush him if he's gotten a broken foot." Mako commented snidely, walking by with an empty serving tray and a tub full of dirty dishes.

"You know you really shouldn't give your opinion when no one asked for it." I shot back.

"Come on, you two, we're going to be late. Right, Korra?" I decided that I imagined the warning in his voice as he hobbled past.

"Well why does he have to come?" I asked bluntly. Dishes clattered together as Mako set the tub down harder than he had probably meant to.

"Korra don't be rude." I sniffed, wrinkling my nose at the stern expression on his tanned face. I suddenly saw the family resemblance between my mother and uncle; in the way that their eyebrows drew low over their eyes and how their lips pressed into one thin line.

"It's all right Mr. Narook," Mako said indifferently. He jerked his thumb back towards the kitchen. "I actually have a lot of prepping to do in the kitchen, so-"

"Well I'm sure that my appointment won't last all that long. And I really would feel better if you waited with Korra."

He continued on as the three of us made our way out of the restaurant. "You know, there's this great little tea shop on the corner by the clinic. You two can have a cup of tea while I have my checkup."

"But Uncle Narook, I'm sure that I'll be able to find my way around-"

"And I really think that I should watch over the restaurant just in case anyone-"

"Nonsense!" Uncle Narook ushered us both forward, clipping Mako's ankle with his cane. The gangly teenage boy squeaked, stumbling into the side of the taxi. Uncle Narook took no notice, cheerfully talking to the cab driver, who was apparently one of his more regular diners.

I snickered, and opened the door for Uncle Narook while Mako helped him in. I shut the door and walked around to the other side so that I wouldn't have to climb over him or make him scoot over. Just as I was about to lift myself into the cab completely, something caught on the very heel of my boot. My bare toes wiggled fruitlessly in search of the koala-sheep wool roughened by years of wear and tear.

I shot Mako a glare over my shoulder, and lowered myself back down onto the street. I stooped down, catching Shiro Shinobi relaying the highlights of last night's pro bending match. I snagged the boot with my fingertips, letting it swing loosely in my grip before letting it fly free…until it hit Mako's stomach that is.

It bounced off harmlessly, slumping down on itself in defeat on the pavement. I scowled at it first, then at Mako. Of course he just had to have abs. I turned, and hoisted myself onto the seat of the cab, arms crossed and lips pushed out into a pout.

A tap on my knee cut my sulking session short. Mako was down on one knee, holding my shoe in his hand. He extended his fingers out to my bare foot, fingers nearly tickling the toes. "May I?"

I sniffed, presenting him with the side of my face as I looked away indignantly.

Well. He was still a jerkbender, hiding under that thin gentleman skin that would surely be shed during Uncle Narook's checkup.

He was waiting patiently for my answer.

"I suppose." I said loftily, still facing away from him.

I jerked a little when I first felt the raggedness of his gloves, which he never seemed to take off. I took the moment to study them, since I could hardly look him in the eye without turning my mind foggy with something that wasn't quite distinguishable yet. They were threadbare, worse for wear, and nearly ripping at the seams.

His short, neatly trimmed nails grazed the thin skin covering my ankle bone. Goosebumps erupted, but were quickly covered by my fur lined boot once more.

His hand was still on my ankle, the other tapping absently on the sole of my shoe. I slowly brought my eyes up to his, which were thoughtful and quiet; the dying embers of a fire. Mako shifted, his hand cupping the back of my calf now. His fingertips, which juggled hot pans and dishes so easily, left imprints of themselves even through the thick material of my pants.

The taxi driver cleared his throat. "All right, Narook, now is this pretty little lady your niece that you've been telling me so much about?"

I jerked, pulling out of Mako's loose hold. I blushed at the floorboards, as Uncle Narook made the introductions between Chang and I. Mako hoisted himself into the backseat, his sharp hip pressing against my own gently to scoot me to the middle of the bench.

I mumbled my greeting to Chang, watching Mako out of the corner of my eye as he shut the door of the cab; muttering something about "pretty…stubborn…distracted!" he exclaimed quietly, with a subtle curse. I peered over his lap, and captured my smile in the lines of my palm.

His coat had gotten shut in the door.

* * *

I traced my finger around the lip of my tea cup, gathering the drops that hovered on the edge. Mako tapped his fingers on the small wooden table, knee bouncing so rapidly that constant ripples were present in the murky depths of my tea.

"So…" he drew the word out. "Wonderful weather we're having."

I gave him my best dead pan look. "So…" I dragged the word out, holding it even longer than he had. "That's really the best topic you can come up with?" I asked him dryly. "And before you can ask, yes, how 'bout them Tigerdillos?" I said with mock enthusiasm and what I hoped looked like a gentle, teasing smile.

Mako's mouth twitched, the corner curling into the barest hint of-

"Can I get you a refill?" Said a surgery sweet voice. The eyelash batting, smirking airhead of a waitress caused Mako to look up in surprise. And gave her an opportunity to steal the smile I had worked so hard to earn. She held up the pot of tea invitingly. "We just made a fresh pot."

The raven haired boy blinked, grinning half surprised and crookedly. "Uh, sure. Thank you."

"No problem," she simpered, scooting closer to our table.

"Would you like more tea, Korra?" Mako asked politely, since it was obvious that the waitress wasn't going to.

"I would love some," I said tightly.

The waitress- June, her nametag stated –turned back to me, smile still in place but obviously dimmed. She silently poured the steaming liquid neatly into my cup. She straightened, excitement renewed in her eyes as they flicked back to Mako, who was staring out the window.

"Thank you," I offered, sweeping a hand out. My fingertips just barely brushed the bottom of the warm teapot, but it was enough. A thin layer of frost coated the delicate porcelain, encasing the cherry blossoms painted on the side in the chill.

Mako frowned, returning his attention to watch as June struggled to pour his tea. "Is everything all right?" He ventured to ask.

June flushed, eyes darting between his still empty cup and the fully tilted teapot. "Oh yes, um, i-it seems that I've run out of uh, t-tea."

It didn't take an earthbender to figure out that June was lying.

"But didn't you say that you just made a full pot?" I questioned innocently, sipping out of my cup pointedly.

"I-I," she struggled to come up with an explanation, beyond baffled and more than mystified. "Um-"

The bell over the door tinkled, and she was off before it had even shut. I rolled my wrist, twirling my hair around my fingers…and unfreezing the tea.

I checked the clock mounted on the wall above the chalkboard bearing the day's specialty blend. I downed the rest of the liquid in one gulp, throwing my head back and setting the cup back down firmly on the table.

"Come on, it's almost time for Uncle Narook to be done with his checkup. By the time we walk to the clinic, he'll be done." Mako tossed a few yuans on the table, enough to cover the check unfortunately. Reluctantly, I put down a couple more in a decent sized tip.

We passed June on our way out. She offered us a wave, and a stunningly red blush. Mako held the door open for me, and I took my time crossing the threshold. I pressed my lips together, holding in my smile when I heard her exclamation when tea began to flow freely from the spout of the pot.

Mako sent her an odd look through the front window. I smirked after he looked away, watching as she let her chin fall and collide with her collarbone in disappointment.

"I thought she said that she was out of tea?" Mako muttered to me as we strolled down the sidewalk.

I had a sudden coughing fit that just so happened to sound a lot like laughter.

* * *

The rickety wooden chair creaked as I shifted for the seventeenth time. Mako let out a gusty sigh, head clunking against the wall solidly. He practically launched himself off of the small armchair that was squished in the corner of the clinic next to me.

"I'm going to ask the front desk what's taking so long." He stated. I mumbled my assent. He hesitated, but spun on his heel and marched up to kind-eyed graying secretary who was seated behind the desk.

I hunched over, elbows digging into my knees. I threaded my fingers through loose strands of my hair, pulling in frustration that brought tears to my eyes. Worry was eating away at my nerves, fraying the edges and snapping them one by one with a pair of rusty scissors.

"Well hello there, pretty thing," rasped a grating voice in my ear. I jerked my head back, the world blurred from my movement and watering eyes.

"Awe, no need to cry," the voice cooed. "It'll ruin that pretty face." I recoiled as cold, dry hands gripped my own.

"Something tells me that you're a water bender, honey, and it's those big blue eyes of yours." He pulled me to my feet, catching me when I stumbled. He puffed up in pride, pale irises glinting subtly against pale skin. He puffed up his chest a little bit, drawing attention to the fineness of the dark silk shirt and vest splayed across his torso. "If you like, I can teach you how to move and act like a real bender."

The sharply pointed face leered closer to me, closer than I'd ever like it to be. If I had it my way, whoever this guy was wouldn't be coming near me again with a ten foot pole.

A hand gripped my shoulder, swinging me around and into an embrace of rough, gray fabric. Buried up to my eyes in sweet, smokey red, hands gently pried me away. "Hey sweetie, there you are. I know you missed me, but I was only gone for five minutes."

Gold eyes widened in emphasis, and I hurried to play along, casting an uneasy glance at the creep. "S-sorry," I stuttered anyway, senses reeling as the scent from Mako's scarf danced in my nose. "But I really did miss you." I sent him my prettiest smile, batting my lashes like June had at the tea shop.

Mako blinked, lips stretching, cheeks lifting-

"And who might you be?" The nasty voice had gotten nastier, and Mako's would be smile melted away to reveal his usual scowl.

"Her boyfriend," He said, the edge in his voice sharp enough to cut through the boy's ridiculous hair product. My heart stopped, than started beating double time as his fingertips grazed my ribs; arm tightening around my waist and pulling me closer to his side. "And you?"

"Her future husband," The pompous freak continued. He darted forward, and snagged my free hand. Surprisingly soft lips, but still cold like the rest of him, pressed against the back of my hand, like a snowflake had kissed it. "Until we meet again, my dear."

I snatched my hand away, and Mako cradled it to his chest, glare intensifying. "That's not going to happen as long as I'm here." He swore ominously, slowly drawing us backwards down the hall towards Uncle Narook's room.

Mako didn't break his stare until we turned the corner, where he immediately stopped, and leaned back against the wall; thumb absently brushing the top curve of my hip and into the dip of my waist. He heaved a sigh, and began to retract his arm. I gripped his wrist tightly. _Just to ask him a question_, I assured myself. "Sweetie?" I quoted incredulously.

"What, you wanted that jerkbender to paw at you some more?" Disgust and maybe something more colored his tone, bright and fierce.

"Hey, tough guy," My free hand walked itself up his chest, bringing us even closer. I stopped right above his heart, my drumming fingers matching the rhythm of his frantic heartbeat. "First of all, I answer all rhetoric questions, and B," Mako huffed out a chuckle, and shook his head ruefully. "Jerkbender is my nickname, Jerkbender." I smothered a giggle as his ridiculous eyebrows drew together in a V at the nickname. "And three, I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much."

Challenge sparked in Mako's eyes, smoldering and spitting anticipation making my own bubble and rise. "Yeah, you sure showed him, _Korra_." He snarled, snapping out my name like the crack of a whip.

"If you don't watch yourself _tough guy,_" I sneered, fingers twisting in the collar of his jacket. "You'll be next."

"_I'm shaking in my boots_," he breathed, tea sweetened with honey and spiced with smoke breaking across the bridge of my nose to trail along my cheekbones.

"Ahem."

I broke through the thick walls of the bubble Mako and I had secured ourselves in. Slowly, ever so slowly, I dragged myself out of the molten sea of gold, copper and bronze. Uncle Narook was leaning against his cane, a small- if a bit exasperated –smile on his mouth.

I let go of Mako's gray jacket immediately, flexing stiff fingers. I hadn't realized I'd been holding on so tightly. "All done Uncle Narook?" I asked, a blush staining my cheeks.

"If you are Korra," he teased. Mako's ears flared red, and I scowled. Uncle Narook shuffled toward us, chuckling under his breath. My glare softened when I noticed his limp seemed more pronounced, and stress hiding in the lines of his face.

I looped my arm through his, carefully guiding him out of the clinic. Mako hurried ahead to hold open the door. I sent a friendly smile to the sweet-faced receptionist, who waved delightedly as we exited. Mako stiffened as I passed, gaze fixed on something over my shoulder. I jolted when I saw Mr. Creeptastic leaning against the brick face of the clinic, pale eyes trained on me.

Mako pointedly grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together. Keeping his eyes on Creeptastic, he pressed a kiss to my knuckles that sent the nerves in my fingertips singing and itching to touch the scruff on his cheek.

Mr. C scoffed, and pushed himself off the building to stalk down the sidewalk.

We piled into the taxi in silence, Mako keeping a tight hold on my hand as he helped me into the cab. I smiled as his thumb stroked over my wind chapped fingers, gloves soft and rough all at once.

He hadn't let go.

"So…" Uncle Narook drawled. My heart stuttered nervously at the uncertain but teasing tone in his voice. "Wonderful weather we're having."

I sighed impatiently, readjusting my grip on Mako's hand. "Is there something you'd like to say, Uncle Narook?"

The worn vinyl crackled as he shifted. Uncle Narook shifted his eyes nervously, tappinghis cane against the floorboards in agitation. "My checkup went well," he began slowly, keeping his eyes firmly on his cast.

"Well, that's a relief," Mako said, cheek muscles twitching, a flash of pearly teeth-

"But…"

We jetted through an intersection, leaving behind a trail of exhaust, beeping horns, and Mako's almost smile.

"But…?" I ventured bravely, voice creeping towards hopeful.

"But because my foot is fractured in so many places, they're afraid that rushing the healing process will only make it worse." He sighed, rubbing at his bristly cheek.

"So then you should stay off your feet," I scolded gently.

"Then you agree with the doctor, Korra," he said, voice bordering on miserable.

" Wait, Mr. Narook." Mako leaned forward to see past my frame. "If you can't be on your feet, than who's going to run the restaurant?"

"You two, I suppose." I recoiled at the idea, but quickly smoothed my features when Uncle Narook studied me closely.

"All right," I said evenly, despite my faltering heartbeat. "Then how long is it going to take your foot to heal?"

The brakes squeaked as we rocked to a stop in front of the restaurant. Uncle Narook drew out a few bills, handing them to the driver with a wobbly smile. He opened the cab door, but didn't get out yet.

"Uncle Narook?" I repeated. "How long?"

"The rest of the summer."

Then he was gone, slipping off the seat, hobbling over to the entrance of the restaurant before shutting the door with a sharp snap.

Mako and I still sat in the back of the taxi, his thumb in mid stroke across my knuckles. Numbly, I reached over and shut the still agape door, jarring me out of my stupor.

"Excuse me, but can you please take us to the Opal Dragon, Yeng Chen and Kuruk please?"

Shooting me a cocksure smile, the driver shifted gears and pulled us into the heavy city traffic and back to the tiny tea shop near the clinic.

"Korra," Mako began, the usual disapproving tone lacking its usual vigor. "We need to prep for the dinner rush-"

"We can prep later," I interrupted, grabbing his hand as if to stop his words with physical force. "Right now, I need a drink and so do you."

He was quiet for a minute, before finally nodding his head and squeezing my hand back.

"All right. One cup, and that's it."

* * *

Mako grabbed the handle of the door, the twinkling melody of the bells alerting our entry. June, who was stationed at the counter separating yuans and bills, did a double take as we crossed the threshold. She promptly squeaked and fled into the kitchen. A pair of green eyes were all I saw peeking through the service window. I gave her a cheery smile and a wave as Mako and I headed back to our original table.

June, timid as an elephant mouse, crept up to us, eyes on her notepad. "What would you guys like?"

"I'll have the Dragon's Breath," Mako replied, squinting at the chalkboard mounted on the wall that held the day's specials.

"Oh hello, June," I practically purred. I drummed my fingers across my lips, humming lightly. "I think I'll have… the Leaping Shirshu please."

"That'll be right up." She scurried back behind the counter, hooking her fingers in two cups along the way.

We were both quiet for a minute, listening to the ticking of the clock and June rummaging around in the kitchen.

"So…are we going to talk about this?" Mako asked, eyeing me warily.

"Talk about what?" June blurted, and immediately flushed. She set the tea cups down with a heavy hand, the other juggling two small tea pots. "I-I'll just um, I'll just leave these here."

I bent the liquid out of the pots in thin streams, depositing them neatly in the tiny cups. I nudged one towards Mako. "All right then, let's talk." I took a gulp of tea, wincing as it burned my tongue.

"This…has to stop." I swept a hand between us, as if that explained everything.

"At least I'm making an effort," he snapped.

"Oh, and I'm not?" I snarled. Taking a breath, I blew it out before I even tried to talk to him again.

"Look, we both know that this isn't going to work if _we_ don't work together." I ignored his quiet scoff, biting my tongue to keep my short response at bay. "So I suggest that we start over." Curling my fingers under the seat of my chair, I hopped over to his side of the table, until I was sitting next to him. I held out my hand, looking at Mako expectantly.

"Hi. I'm Korra. I'm Narook's niece and I'll be staying with him for the summer."

Finally, I was allowed to see the smile that had been hidden in the shadows of lampposts blurring by; the smile that had been stolen by a flirty waitresses and melted away by a slick, creepy fellow in the waiting room of a clinic.

My heart stuttered as his eyes gazed at me warmly, making my own inner fire curl and wriggle delightedly. He took my hand, fingertips brushing against my wrist and over my drumming pulse.

"I'm Mako. Mr. Narook hired me about two months ago. I'm the cook and waiter at his restaurant."

"So it looks like we're going to be working together then." Somehow my voice was steady even as thoughts whirled giddily through my mind. He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"All summer, so I'm told." Why hadn't he let go of my hand?

We spent an awkward moment staring at each other, our tea cooling on the scratched tabletop.

I shifted in my chair, eyes flicking away from his nervously. He started and cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice to meet you." The bells above the door tinkled again. Mako turned his head curiously, taking a look at the new customer entering the tea shop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar dark silk shirt and product ridden hair making their way to our table.

"You t-" Warm lips cut off my words, along with the rest of my oxygen supply. A hand gripped my shoulder, inviting me to lean closer. Mako's mouth moved softly against mine, the remains warm, spiced tea burning the edges of my lips. My eyelids- when had I shut them? –fluttered open to gaze dreamily at Mako…

Who wasn't even paying attention to me. He was staring intently at the door, which flew open and shut with a resounding slam.

I struggled to untangle myself from him, squirming out of the tight hold he had on my hand and my shoulder. Wrenching my mouth away from his, I shoved him away from me. Mako flailed in his chair, which tipped backwards with a crash. I wiped my lips on the back of my hand, which were only tingling from the spiciness of the tea I promised myself. Just from the tea and nothing else.

"What was that?" I shouted as he struggled to get up, wincing. June looked on in interest. I shot her a scathing look, making her cower behind the counter again. "I have half a mind to throw you back into the bay!"

"What, did you want to be bothered by that creep again?" He snapped, picking himself up off of the remains of the chair.

"Oh, and so the rational solution to that is to kiss me!" I snapped.

"What, did you have a better one?" He shot back. "And it wasn't like it was your first kiss or something."

There was a moment of stillness. Even the ticking clock seemed to pause to hear my response.

Mako's voice was tentative. "Korra?"

I spun on my heel, slamming some yuans down on the counter. "That's for the chair and tea." I told June shortly, who nodded meekly in reply.

"Korra-" Mako tried again.

I yanked the door open. "You can take your own cab back." I snarled.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, I whistled sharply as a cab turned the corner, jogging to meet it as it slowed near the curb. As soon as I was in, I dropped my head in my hands.

"Everything all right back there, Miss Korra?" Of course. Chang's worried face looked back at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm just fine Mr. Chang, thank you for asking." I said wearily. Both our eyes were drawn to the front of the Opal Dragon, where Mako was charging out of the shop, yelling for me. Relief was evident as he saw me through the window of the taxi.

"Should I wait for him Miss Korra?" He asked, eyes darting between me and Mako's form, which was rapidly closing the distance between himself and the door of the cab.

"No." I said, crossing my arms over my stomach as I slouched back into the seat. "He can find his own way back to Uncle Narook's."

"Narook's Seaweed Noodlery it is then." I watched with smug and grateful eyes as we turned a corner, leaving Mako behind in a cloud of exhaust.

* * *

Ley Shen and Han were seated in one of the booths lining the walls of the restaurant when I stormed in, playing pai sho.

Both of them stood when I entered, Han's civilian clothing catching on the rough edges of the board and shifting the pieces. "Hello, Avatar," Ley Shen greeted me. They both bowed. "How are you?" Despite the boiling rage filling my mind and fogging my reason, I glanced around the empty restaurant warily.

"Just peachy," I came my snarky reply.

Stomping up the stairs, the door banged against the paneling in the hall as I threw it open. I marched inside, throwing myself face down on the cot Uncle Narook had placed near the window. I screamed into my pillow, balling my fists in the sheets.

This was going to be a _long_ summer.

**Okay, I probably could've posted this A LOT sooner, but since I made you guys wait so long, I thought I better make it worth the wait. Was it? Let me know. Please don't follow or favorite without reviewing.**

**Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SG.**


End file.
